Surprises and Anniversaries
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: John has a big surprise planned for his anniversary with Marty.


Surprises and Anniversaries

AN: In this story John and Marty stayed together and there was no interference from Natalie. There was no miscarriage and no mental breakdown.

Marty woke up to the smell of bacon. She pulled on her robe and headed out to the living room.

"Mom, the suprise isn't ready yet, go back to bed," Mackensie stated as soon as she saw her mother.

"What are you two up to?" Marty asked.

"You'll see when it's ready," Mackensie said as she grabbed Marty's hand and led her back into the bedroom.

Ten minutes later John and Mackensie entered the bedroom. John was carrying a tray of French Toast and Bacon on it while Mackensie carried a present that she had wrapped herself.

"Good morning, Mrs. Mcbain," John said as he kissed Marty.

"Ewww," Mackensie stated.

"What do you have there Mackensie?" Marty asked.

"It's your anniversary present for you and dad. Open it together," Mackensie insisted.

John and Marty each grabbed a side of the box and tore into it. It was a framed picture of John and Marty's wedding day. At the bottom was an inscription: "John, Marty, and Mackensie Mcbain's love extends beyond Time."

"It's beautiful Mackensie,"

"Hey Mom, can we watch your wedding video now?"

"Sure," Marty stated as she grabbed the video off the shelf. Every anniversary they would watch their video together."

"Mom, you looked so beautiful," Mackensie stated as Marty came onto the television screen.

"She still does. Will you have this dance with me?" John asked as their song came on.

"Of course Mr Mcbain," Marty said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and followed their lead.

"Can you believe that it's been ten years?" John whispered in Marty's ear.

"I know that it hasn't been all easy with us, but asking you to marry me was the smartest thing that I ever did," John stated as he pulled her in for another kiss.

"Get ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"It's a suprise, just get dressed and put on your shoes," John stated.

When Marty was all ready they dropped Mackensie off at Cole and Starr's.

"So are you going to tell me where you're taking me now?" Marty asked.

"Has anybody ever told you how impatient you are?"

"Maybe once or twice,"

John drove her to the Palace Hotel and took her to the rooftop where he had lunch waiting for them.

"After lunch, I've got another suprise for you."

"You spoil me,"

"You deserve it, now dig in," John stated.

-

"Have you saved room for Desert?" Rene asked as she cleared up their dinner plates.

"I'm full," Marty stated.

"There's always room for dessert, we'll take your specialty," John stated as he winked at Rene.

"What are you up to Mr. Mcbain?"

"You'll see soon enough," John stated.

Rene brought out a tiny and large boxes with bows on them. Rene handed Marty the tiny box first.

Marty gasped when she realized that there was a wedding ring in the tiny box.

"Marty Saybrooke Mcbain will you renew your wedding vows with me today?"

"Of course," Marty stated, but we couldn't possibly get our family and friends together on such short notice.

"There already here," John stated.

"But I don't have a dress?"

"Yes you do," Rene said as she handed the second box to Marty.

Marty opened it and saw her bouquet.

"Your dress is downstairs waiting for you," Rene stated.

"I can't believe you did all this, without my knowing it," Marty stated.

"A guy's got to have some secrets," John stated as he kissed Marty.

-

Marty walked down the aisle and saw Mackensie sitting on the front row with Starr and Cole. Tears came to her eyes as she looked around and saw everyone that she loved smiling back at her. "Marty, I promise to always be there for you in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad for the rest of our days," John stated as he slipped the ring onto Marty's finger.

"John, I promise that I will love you today, tomorrow and for always. I will stand by you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health for the rest of our days."

"You may kiss your wife," Bo stated.

John pulled Marty into a kiss as the crowd cheered.

"Thank you for the perfect anniversary gift," Marty whispered in John's ear.

"Thank you for sticking by my side for the past ten years," John whispered back as he grabbed Marty's hand. They said goodbye to their guests as they headed upstairs to the honeymoon suite.


End file.
